This invention relates to a tone signal generation device used in an electronic musical instrument and other tone generation devices and, more particularly, to an improvement in a tone signal generation device of a type in which a waveshape signal provided from outside is sampled and stored and a tone signal is generated on the basis of this stored data.
An electronic musical instrument in which a waveshape signal provided from outside is sampled and stored and a tone signal is generated on the basis of the stored data is disclosed in Japanese Preliminary Patent Publication No. 54-161313. In this device, a waveshape signal provided from outside of the device is stored in a memory, a waveshape signal is read out from the memory by depressing a key in a keyboard and a tone signal is generated by subjecting the read out waveshape signal to a series of processings including filtering. The waveshape signal which has once been stored in the memory is not rewritten unless another waveshape signal is introduced from outside so that synthesis of a desired tone (making of a tone) is effected solely by subjecting waveshape signal introduced from outside to tone processings such as filtering.
The waveshape of the the waveshape signal introduced from outside, however, can be modified only in an auxiliary fashion by subjecting the waveshape signal introduced from outside to tone processings such as filtering and tone effect imparting and it is not possible by such method to modify the waveshape to a large extent and thereby make a tone with a high degree of freedom.